


Are You a Painting

by operationgenesis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operationgenesis/pseuds/operationgenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas thinks he's finally found a way to win Dean's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You a Painting

Cas walked into the den, plucked the book Dean was reading out of his hands, and stared intensely at him. Sam raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Something you need buddy?" Dean asked with slight irritation.

"Are you a parking ticket?" Cas blurted out.

"What?"

"Because you have fine written all over you."

Dean spluttered for a moment, and Sam stopped pretending to do research, but Cas continued to stare with a straight face.

"Cas are you drunk?" Dean hissed.

"I’m not drunk, I’m just intoxicated by you." Cas tried to wink, but ended up just blinking rapidly.

Dean groaned and hid his face.

"I’d like to rearrange the alphabet to put U and I together." That one came out nervously as Cas started to realize that this was not going as planned.

Dean reached for his beer after that one.

"Are you a painting, because I’d like to nail you against a wall." 

"I’m out!" Sam got up and left the room just as Dean yelled "Jesus, Cas!" Dean covered Cas’ mouth with his hand. "No more, okay?"

Cas nodded slowly and Dean removed his hand. He watched as Cas’ cheeks turned red and he looked down. “I’m sorry. It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable.” Cas walked away after casting Dean one more look like a puppy that had been kicked.

"Cas!" Dean chased him into the hall and grabbed his arm. Cas was forced to stop, but still wouldn't look at him. "What the hell was that man?"

Cas sighed and looked up. “I was trying to seduce you.”

"What?" Dean squeaked.

"I wanted to court you, and the internet suggested those lines." Cas squinted. "I’m starting to think they weren't ‘fool proof’ after all."

Dean laughed loudly. “You think?” He leaned in to kiss Cas’ frown away.

Cas’ eyes widened comically and he gripped Dean’s jacket. “I don’t understand.”

"Consider me seduced." Dean teased and kissed him again. 

"Really? I have more—" Cas began excitedly, but Dean cut him off.

"Why don’t we just stick with that last one you said?" Dean grinned slyly, already backing Cas up against the wall.


End file.
